


A horrible story of how Dipper died

by SebaGrellisLove



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bipper, Don´t read of you´re triggered by that bro, Journal 3 reference, Possession, SUICIDE!, what if bill killed Dipper?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebaGrellisLove/pseuds/SebaGrellisLove
Summary: You remember that note that Bill left to tell everyone that he´d kill Dipper while possessing him? Yeah - what if that happened instead?That´s the story (I´m kinda depressive rn so that´s why I did this story sorry)Please don´t read if you get triggered by suicide pls!!!





	

The horrible Story of how Bill killed Dipper that one time 

Paper felt different when it was held by human fingers and not by his demon palms. It smelled different and with two functioning eyes it even looked different.   
The journal looked the same though. It was as if it hadn´t changed, even if it was looked up outside of Bills reach for all those years since good old Sixer sucked himself in his realm. The journal was free. Shooting star had lost it to him and now there were only two things left to do. Or three, if he wanted to be extra evil.   
He held up the journal and looked through it. At all those notes and it was an actual smile on his stolen lips when he saw the page about him being Fords muse until the moment when the fear took over on those written and drawn pages. He craved for Fords fear for that it was the most sweetest thing in all those existing realms in this boring universe.   
And there was more fear right under his skin. Wanting to make something free that did not want to go. Pinetree was shaking in fear, behind the possession there was a little thirteen year old boy shitting his pants.   
Bill put his free hand on his belly and smiled in this weird way he used to do all the time. »Relax, Pinetree, it will all be fine soon!«   
He felt flimes on the tip of his fingers and when he looked at the journal it was full of dancing blue flames. It was beauty what Bill could create and this was the big finale. A wonderful finish.   
He threw the journal, or what was left of it, into the depths and smiled at the little blue point at the bottom. »Well, pinetree, I promised it to your folks, didn´t I?«   
He turned around himself, looked at the sight of Gravity Falls. From the water tower it was a very pretty place. The town would break apart if he just destroyed everything that was left of it. Even the body he was living in right now.   
One step and he was at the end of the platform of the water tower. Down there, Dipper inside him got flashbacks, he fought against that Rumble McSkirmish. It interested Bill not a bit. One more step and he would fall. They would fall. But just one of them would land at the end.   
»You ready?«, he asked and his fingers touched the skin of his face. He smiled. »One ... Two ...«   
His one foot reached over the end and was hanging in the air. »Three«, he shouted and his body bend over and fell into the deep tale. Bill freed his mind from Dippers body and while he was escaping back into the mindscape, for the last time in a long time, he heard the desperate screams of a boy who realised the truth of the moment. He heard the little Plong of his body hitting the ground and even hours later it was the wheeping of Dippers loved ones.


End file.
